laochradomfandomcom-20200214-history
Magda
"They're so cute, LET'S KILL THEM!" - Magda Magda is a daughter of Samiel, and a companion of Nimiane's Chosen. Appearance Magda is a petite wrath demon, with blonde hair worn in a braid, blue eyes and red skin. Her white dress transform into powerful black armor when she begins combat. She usually has a very innocent appearance, but her ferocity on the battlefield knows no bounds. Biography Early Life Magda was born on the plane of wrath to an unknown mother, her father, Samiel, quickly arrived to take the child away. Magda was trained from birth to be a perfect warrior before she was sent out onto the plane of wrath to finalize her training. Tsunami Asunder Meeting Grim While travelling in the planes of wrath in search of her brother Gabe, Magda ran into a group of adventurers. She was particularly impressed by the orc fighter travelling with them. When the group was overrun, she took note that Grim fought a fair amount of opponents by himself, which she found quite impressive. When the fighting was over and Gabe was found, she challenged him to spar. Though she was able to defeat him, he fought very well. He then asked her to join them on their journeys, which she accepted. Capbreta When they arrived on the island, Magda could smell blood in the distance, and brought Grim along in the excitment of a fight. They came across a group of wolves feeding on a corpse. The two quickly dispatched them, and Magda became caught up in the heat of battle and began kissing Grim, not caring about the blood. Things escalated quickly, and the two had sex. After things finished, the two made way for the capital city where they found Isaak and V fighting and joined in. Not long after the fighting began, Axiom and Caspian arrived. After defeating their enemies, they returned to the boat to continue on their way. While on the boat, Grim explained how he was the champion of Dencheryl, prompting the two to spar again. This time, he was able to win, greatly impressing Magda. Tir Nan Og While waiting for Grim on the boat, she approached a Naiad training and offered to help her hone her skills, as she seemed to be rather sloppy. The two began talking, and she said that Grim had been training her. Magda offered to train Hali instead. The two hit it off quite well, and they went to the island, however Magda disliked the island a great deal. She then informed Grim that she would be taking over Hali's training. Not long after that, one of the fairies of the island had an argument with one of the tree people, and so they agreed to have a competition to decide what to do. When combat was finished, the arguing fairy began attacking the group. When one of the new people brought her to the ground, Magda took her head with one clean swing. After the fight was done, one of the tree people got married and the group was given luck charms to help them in the future. Magda began antagonizing people on the island, and soon enough was brought back to the boat. When on the boat, Magda and Grim began spending much time together, though he did leave to check on one of the others on the boat for a short time. Tolba Magda went on to inspect the next island they were on, leaving Grim to find material to make a halberd for Hali. When Grim returned to them, he had a fire in his eyes and was prepared to fight. Unfortunately, many of the opponents they fought were illusions, and so they never got any real fight. While back on the boat, Grim explained that he saw a vision of Axiom killing her and Hali, prompting her to threaten Axiom. Grim also explained that he didn't believe the vision, as it was preposterous, but Magda couldn't understand why. Akhila-Gama On the next island, Grim and Magda were both still agitated over what had happened on the previous island and proceeded to fight in the war near by. The two did a great amount of killing, but the enemies were constantly being healed by clerics, but that just meant a never ending amount of enemies to kill. After a while, Grim expressed wanting to take a short break to find some ore that Magda wanted him to find, so they left for a mountain near by. While Grim searched for the ore, Magda noticed a camp near by and killed everyone there, including someone who appeared to be their leader. She kept his head as a trophy to impress Grim, which it seemed to. The two then returned to the battle. During the battle, V came by and informed them to fight for the other side, and so they switched teams. She also asked for the head Magda received, and threw it into the enemies army. This greatly disappointed Magda, and so she promised to get another better trophy for Grim. The two then returned to the group to witness the rings being brought together and the end of the war. Grim and Magda returned to the boat, so that she could tell him about how she killed the general while he forged Hali's halberd. After he finished making the weapon, he suggested going for a swim to cool down. While swimming, she pushed him under the water playfully, but he was able to pull himself back up. Grim then reciprocated, pushing her under as well with his intense strength. Magda was not able to pull herself back up, and so she teleported back to his room. She was very impressed by his show of strength, and stripped down and waited for him in his bed. When he entered the room, the two engaged in what she felt was the best sexual experience of her life. After having sex twice, she felt that she was pregnant, and returned to her room. She then had her child and sent it off to Samiel. When Grim returned to the boat, he questioned whether or not she had a child. Magda found it strange that he knew, but tried to deny it. She then veined leaving the boat with Hali, until Grim begged her to stay. The two then were married by Nimi, who seemed quite annoyed by the fact. The two returned to Grims room to consummate their marriage. Keahi Aina When they arrived on the island, Grim expressed wanting to spend some time together waiting for nightfall, but V proposed having a girls day with her and Hali, which she thought was promising as it would involve hunting. The three left to hunt in the forest near by, leaving Grim by himself. Though she wanted him to join, it had been quite some time since she was able to hang out with another demon, and V was adamant about him not being there. The three returned to the village, not having found anything to see that Axiom was worried about Nami, and that Grim was missing. When he arrived, she demanded to know what happened. The village leader draped a blanket over an invisible person, saying that it was Nami. When she appeared, clearly looking in distress, a fog rolled in and she vanished again. Axiom asked Grim to bring V, and so he knocked her out and started carrying her to the boat. When they got to the boat, things escalated quickly, and Grim was sucked into the deck with Axiom and Caspian frantically looking for him. When he reappeared on the boat, Grim explained the situation and let Axiom read his mind. Axiom then knocked Grim unconscious as Caspian froze him to the boat. Axiom proceeded to cut Grim into pieces, and gifted Magda his member. As she was very angry about what happened, she threw it into the water. Axiom then grew back Grims limbs, but cut off his ear. After this, V created a bunch of illusions of Grim for Magda to kill to vent her anger, so she began slaughtering them. That night, Grim stayed in the rec room killing numerous illusionary V's as well as illusions of himself. Magda asked why, and Grim said that she was behind the rest of the bad things that happened to him so he figured she must have been behind this too. Magda the asked why he did it, but he explained that the illusion spoke like she did, acted like she did and felt like she did so he had no reason to assume it wasn't her. She then went to her room to wait for him, but he never came. V came into the room and antagonized him for a while, but Magda didn't care about what she was saying. Deep down, she still loved Grim even though he made a mistake. The next day, the group split up to deal with the thoqquoas eating the island. Magda and Grim went with V, which he seemed displeased with, while the others went off in a different direction. An illusion of Nami showed up and antagonized Grim, prompting V to make a joke at his expense. They the proceeded to enter a tunnel where a group of thoqquoas were. They started attacking them, but Grim was knocked out after being rushed by most of them. Not long after, she blanked out. The Possession When V teleported her to the ocean, Procan took over her mind and had her wait on Alighieri for the chosen ones to arive. The island was now a barren wasteland. They eventually arrived on the island, and Magda quickly cleaved V in two. She then moved on to attack Axiom, then flew up into the air. When she flew up into the air, she fell unconscious. Not long after, she died. When she came to, she was chained to the boat, and lashing out at everyone on it after having been explained the situation by V. After she challenged V to a fist fight and knocked her unconscious, she woke her up and went to her room with V, but asked to be alone. Tudi Shen On the next island, Grim and Magda got off a the port in the center of the town. They discovered that there were protests going on, and that the princess was sponsoring them. The two blended in with the protesters, but slipped out of them as they were being carted away. Before the terrocatta soldiers took away the princess, the two attacked them and destroyed them. The princess then lead them to a secret base in the library. She could tell that the two were not shenten, even though they were charmed. She explained that the soldiers stopped them because they were disguised. Grim explained the situation a little two honestly, and she then asked the two to leave. After leaving the library, the two decided to wait until dark and go up to the temple when everyone was asleep. To blend in, they say 1st a restaurant and started talking. Magda apologised for the way she acted, which he accepted. Grim then went on to explain that V had some sort of vendeta against him but he didn't know why. While the two continued to talk and eat, it turned into quite a nice time. Before too long, it was dark. As the two went to head towards the temple, Magda heard Vs voice in her head telling them to meet up with them. She abruptly teleported the two to the others in the party. The group discussed methods of getting to the temple, and the two informed the group that the stone soldiers would stop people who were magically disguised from going to the temple. The group decided discover where the crypt was from princess Peony, and continue on to the temple the following day. Once they learned where the body was, the group went up cloaked to acquire the finger. In the crypt were two bodies, one lying down and one in a meditative position, and multiple stone soldiers. The two split up and went towards one body each. Upon arriving at the bodies, a voice started echoing around them. Though some tried conversing with it, Grim tried to cut off the meditating bodies left hand. Grim was pushed back, and the body started pulsing energy blasts around them. V quickly jumped on the other body and teleported away. The group tried to escape the island, though the emperor was following them, sundering everything in his wake. When the group reached the base of the stairs, a man put up a wall of electricity. Fearing that Grim would have trouble dealing with the wall, she tossed him over it. The group fought the man who put up the wall, until V showed up and dominated the two of their minds. She commanded the emperor to give Axiom his powers, and the man who made the lightning wall to be hers. The group then returned to the boat to continue on to the next island. While on the boat, Magda and Grim spent all their time together away from the others bonding. Kasumijima On the next island, Nimi informed the group that they needed to get a strand of the Dai Miko's hair willfully given. As they got off the boat, a small kitsune woman began greeting them, and revealing a great amount of details about the group, including that Grim had a son somewhere out in the world. She lead the group to a temple nearby. Upon entering the temple, it became night time. In the temple, there was a kitsune woman with long silver hair greeting them, with many other smaller kitsune women brushing her hair. The Dai Miko said that she would give her hair for the weapon if they killed her sister, The Mistress. One of the group members asked for a separate hair for themselves, which prompted a number of them to ask for one, including Grim. She wrapped some of her hair around his hand, but other than that nothing happened. The group then set out to meet up with Isaak and a woman named Anastasia. When they made it to a pitch back cave, it seemed no light could penetrate it. While inspecting it, two arrows flew from the cave hitting Grim and V. Magda readied for combat, until a woman and the previously insane Isaak left the cave. The group entered the cave moments later. The group continued through the cave, and cleared it out of a bat infestation, then proceeded to the top of the cave. There, they saw a similar looking woman to the Dai Miko, only with black hair instead. They group spent very little time speaking to her before attacking. After holding her in place, Anastasia fired a barrage of explosive arrows down her throat causing her to explode. Ideal quickly bottled some of her remains, and quickly moved to the Dai Miko. Grim and Magda teleported to her front door so that he could get his strand of hair. When meeting with the Dai Miko, the majority of the group received a hair except for Caspian and V, but the Dai Miko offered to make an island near Alighieri for her. When the group made it back to the boat, Magda heard a knock on her door, and was surprised that it was Grim who had been turned into a wrath demon. He explained that he wanted to spend eternity with her, and that this was the easiest way to do it as well as to keep on par with her, which touched her heart. The two of them had a long talk about their future together after defeating Procan. After they finished talking, the two spent the rest of the night together making love. Azure Cove When the group got to the island and off the boat, the fight began. Procan and Nimi became giant, much like they were in the illusion on Procans home island. Nimi held Procan in place while the others took him down. While Procan fell to the ground, Nimi told the group that they had to kill her because their lives were tethered together. Caspian reluctantly took the killing blow, and as he did a great light burst from the two gods. When the light subsided, Caspian was gone and so were Nimi and Procan. Since the fight was done, Grim said his final goodbyes to Axiom, and the two took their leave. Post Tsunami Asunder After the events on the Azure Cove, Grim and Magda flew to a continent far off to the north east. After discussing with some people there, the two discovered that the continent was called Prebetera. The two of them travelled the continent, taking part in a three way battle between ogres, minotaurs and orcs, siding with the orcs. With the help of the two demons, they were able to tip the scale of the battle in favor of the orcs, who were outnumbered. After fighting the ogres and minotaurs, the duo continued their training throughout the new land. They found their way to a group of dwarves, who needed help clearing out an area for a new expansion in their mine, and the two set off. The creatures in the area were mostly troglodytes, goblins and other subterranean creatures, but the biggest concern to them was a group of mind flayers who were controlling them. Though the challenge was great, the two were able to slaughter their opponents. After killing them, Grim managed to find a large deposit of some ore, and decided to collect it to make a set of armor. Magda waited outside while he made his armor, which he made to match the look of Magdas, and he had it enchanted as well. The couple continued to travel along the continent, eventually coming up to a war zone near the center of it. The two joined the human side, and began their assault. The two had grown together as quite a powerful team, and we're unparalleled on the battlefield aside from some obscenely powerful spell casters. After half a century, the battle was over, and the couple took their leave from the continent. The two travelled around for a time. Never outwardly causing harm, but always being around for a fight. The two became very powerful warriors together, and bore many children over the years, though they didn't raise the children themselves. Magda would occasionally have a child with a strong warrior they were with, but Grim would kill the man as soon as she became pregnant as a show of strength. One day, Samael called Magda back to be a general for his army, and so the two of them made their way to Alighieri. Once there, the next battle began. The two fought together with destructive ferocity, yet during the fight, she saw a familiar face. Axiom, who hadn't aged a day, was fighting for the opposing side. Grim tried to convince Axiom to walk away from the fight, while Axiom tried to convince Grim to see the error of his ways. Eventually, Grim agreed with Axiom, and attempted to stop Magda from fighting, which she did for a moment. However, when she stopped fighting, she blacked out until she came too seeing Grim cut her down. As his axe cut through her chest, she fell into his arms and could tell that he was saddned by his decision. As she breathed her last breath, she found herself in the fox gods realm soon joined by Grim. The two of them continued to spend the rest of eternity together. Equipment Magda has a flaming sword called (not sure if it has a name, Rob fill in) that is flaming and deals extra damage to demons. She also posesses powerful black armour. (That's enchanted? Maybe) Powers Magda is a very skilled warrior. She also has immunity to poison and fire, can fly, and she can teleport a number of times per day.